The simple network management protocol (SNMP) is an Internet-standard protocol for managing devices on Internet protocol (IP) networks. Devices that typically support the SNMP include routers, switches, servers, workstations, printers, and modem racks, among other types of devices. The SNMP is primarily used in network management systems to monitor network-attached devices for conditions that warrant administrative attention. The SNMP exposes management data in the form of variables on managed systems, which describe the system configuration. These variables can then be queried, and sometimes set, by managing devices.